Slade Wilson (Smallville)
Slade Wilson appears as a villain in the final season of Smallville. He is a Member of the U.S.A army This was the first live action version of the Deathstroke played by Michael Hogan. Biography Season 10 When Vigilante Registration act excepted and Suice Squad started to act against it Slade Wilson one of the people support the VRA, begins to push more stringent measures to control and even murder super powered heroes of the United States. Thinking They are like the Dictators awaiting and he even start to build bases to imprison and use the heroes abilities, forcing them to work for them and for the Goverment. He mainly desires Mera and Aquaman after they destroyed one of his bases. To learn what Wilson know Oliver getting registered, Lois lane meanwhile confronts Slade and learn Slade is a suspected war criminal known for torture and illegal methods of torture and interrogation but its too late to warn Oliver anf A.C. Slade captures both of them and start his brutal methods of interrogation. Clark and Mera free both of them but Slade started a self destruction protocol of the base they all in. Clark confronts Slade who locks him inside a Kryptonite Cage. When Clark pleads with Slade to let him save the other man, Slade refuses, wanting instead die while killing Clark. Somehow both Clark and Slade survive the explosion but Slade appears to be in a hospital and lost his right eye. A Omega symbol can be seen in Slade's skull this proven that he has been corrupted by the Darkness. Slade later made a statement on the news framing Oliver Queen for the explotion of the Goverment holding cells turning the all world against the league. He arrenges for the Leagues key suppertors Emil Hamilton, Lois Lane, Tess Mercer to captured and held at the daily planet for interrogation on the League's whereabouts, all three of them escape the custody with the help of Clark and Cat Grant. Later Slade finds Lois sneaking in to Oliver's office at Luthercorp and held her hostage with a gun. She fought back yet Slade overpowered her. As he was about to kill her Hawkman arrives fight Wilson. While they fight Slade stabs Hawkman in the back but a explotion accures and thrown Slade to his defeat ,İmpact causes Lois fall of the building. Slade survives the explotion with minimal damage and he was about to get away but confornted by Clark, he sends slade to the Phantom Zone. Clark tells tess after the darkness gone and everything returns to normal he will bring Slade back from the Zone and put on trial. When Slade send back to Earth from Phantom Zone by Zod, he was found in a street corner unconscious. Slade currently lies in a coma in a military base. Season 11 After the defeat of the Darkside and arrival of Marionette Ventures Slade was still in a comatose state, doctors discovered he has a brain disease which non of them ever seen before, its like not of this Earth and they do not know when Slade is going to wake up. It has revealed Slade had a daughter named Rose having the same vendetta as her father against superheroes and blaming them for his current state, decided to take down one by one any vigilante that come in her way. Category:Smallville Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Superman Villains